


In the Cage

by ILoveMisha2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hell, Lucifer - Freeform, Micheal, Supernatural - Freeform, The Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMisha2/pseuds/ILoveMisha2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and micheal bicker in the Cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cage

"Michael. I'm, I'm sorry."

Michael looked up making sure his face held nothing but a blank stare.

"Save it for dad."

"He won't listen."

"And I will? Please, just, be quiet."

Lucifer stood up in the cage and started pacing, trying to figure out how to talk to michael, to get him to talk.

"Michael? it didn't have to be this way ya know, even in the beginning it didn't have to be this way."

Michael sighed and turned his back on lucifer.

"Brother, talk to me. There's nothing better to do anyway so you might as well humor me."

"Fine."

"You didn't answer me."

"I was supposed to cast you down again. But we're both here and if this is what it took to get you back in your cage then yes it had to be this way."

"You don't believe that."

Michael whipped around eyeing lucifer incredulously.

"Oh, I don't? I'm nothing like you Lucifer, we haven't spoken for eons. You don't know what I believe anymore."

 

"No you don't. I know you didn't want this. All of this was dad, you're just - you take your orders without a second guess. You didn't even let me explain before, you just called me a freak, a monster and beat me down!"

"You went against us and father, I was to take charge and see to it that you were punished because you are a monster. You were and continue to be wrong Lucifer. Father gave his orders and you refused to obey. I on the other hand did what was asked of me because I am a good son."

“I was a good son too! I did everything, everything that was asked of me Michael! But dad asked me to love these filthy humans more than him. I couldn't do that.”

“That's not being a good son. You're a whiny brat Lucifer, I have no pity for the likes of you. These humans are our father's greatest creation and when he says to love them then you love them.”

"Don’t tell me I'm wrong about these humans. I know you hate them as much as me. And as for father, he's been gone a long time, he doesn't care anymore so why should you? All i asked is that i, no, that we didn't have to bow before these humans.I loved father more than these monstrosities and I know the rest of us did too. But look at these hairless apes brother, they did this to us. Look what they did to castiel. Corrupted him into human tendencies and emotions."

"What happened to Castiel. . . he loves the Winchesters. It's not a sin to love, Lucifer. But he's falling, from grace, or he will be soon. That's his choice, not ours. He's always been difficult, not as difficult as you by any means, but he means well. Considering all things, he'd be better off falling. We're not family, we never were really now that I think of the matter. He's got family with them, real family. That's worth fighting for. And I feel somehow that he will find a way to relieve Sam of the likes of you. "

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, you're not the same micheal that threw me to the dirt. You care about Castiel, before you would've cast him out too."

"Thats your problem. You never listen long enough to hear. This isn't about you and it never was. You just got in the way wanting to destroy fathers most beautiful creations and as for me, I have not changed. I have simply seen the devotion in Castiel that father asked for from us."

"Don't, don't do that. Don't spout that rehearsed crap to me and expect me to believe you believe that."

"I will say what I believe and nothing more, Lucifer."

"The Winchesters destroyed him, poisoned him, michael! Why can't you see that? They killed him."

"losing you killed him first. Do you think any of us were happy knowing you were in hell? I- we lost so much when you were cast down but it was the price we had to pay and we accepted it. It had to be done so I did it. If anything Castiel is more alive than I've ever seen him. I'm happy for him, though he helped send me here. You should be too. He's kinda like you, disobeying orders."

"His mind has been scrubbed i doubt he even remembers back that far. If he's like me then why isn't he in here?"

"Becuase he's disobeying what the angels are saying, not father. Father asked of us to love the humans and what is castiel doing? What father commanded."

"Father was wrong. Castiel is wrong. You're wrong, Michael. I'm going to get out of here again, I will and then I'll tear these hairless apes apart."

"I'm done talking to you, you only speak ignorance. You're here, you will remain here, this is your punishment. Learn your lesson."

"Then you learn yours as well, you're here, you will remain here, this is your punishment too michael."

"I said enough, Lucifer, I will humor you no longer. Go about your business at the other end of the cage."


End file.
